All That He Needs
by kittydepp
Summary: When a girl with a strange connection to the greasers shows up, she changes them in ways they didn't think possible. Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

**Introduction**

Sodapop Curtis looked out the window of his house. He felt numb. Johnny had just died, and he had a hard time processing it. Ponyboy and Darry, his brothers, were upstairs talking to Dallas Winston, who was extremely depressed. They had found him running from the police, and brought him home. Soda was thinking about how their lives had been turned upside down, and he just didn't know what to do.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a young girl walking quickly down the street, with her head bowed. She carried a backpack and seemed terrified. Soda soon saw why. Riding slowly behind her was a red mustang with five Socs in it.

They were yelling things at her and she was turning bright red. Finally she turned around and yelled something angrily back at them. One Soc jumped out of the car and advanced slowly toward her. That's when Soda knew he had to do something.

**Soda's POV**

I sprang up from the couch and yelled for Darry and Pony. They came running down the stairs.

"Listen, there's this girl," I started, but stopped. They had already seen her.

"Dally, we'll be right back!" Darry called up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Dally asked, sounding exhausted.

"Nothing. Try to get some rest, okay?" We raced out the door.

When we got out there, the Socs were circling her slowly. I could see the fear in her face as she looked at the glinting switchblade that one held in his hand.

"Please just leave me alone," She asked imploringly.

"No way." He replied. "No one talks to me like that!"

"Well, maybe if you learn how to talk to a lady, no one will." She snapped.

"Oh you little . . . " He lunged toward her. She ducked and he fell forward. She put her foot on his back and pulled a switchblade from her back pocket.

I felt Pony stir beside me. He hates violence when women are involved. I grabbed his shoulder. All of a sudden, Darry ran out into the group. Pony and I followed. I got a sudden chill. Whether it was from the cold weather or the fight, I still don't know.

Darry reached out and grabbed the girl. She screamed and he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"I'm here to help you. Go over next to the house . . . We'll take care of these guys." Darry told her. She gave him a grateful smile and walked over to the spot.

She stood there for a moment, looking uncomfortable. She turned to the fight and watched it for a while.

**Samantha's POV**

I watched the boys run toward the angry Socs. I was very happy to have found the three boys. I knew that they could help me with more then getting out of scrapes like this.

Anyway, I really hate to get into fights. I think they are dangerous and no good. But when I saw that the youngest boy was having a heck of a time, I couldn't not help them. So I ran to him.

He was fighting a big ol' guy and he was being beat up big time. So I jumped up on the Soc's back and pulled his hair. He yelped, and the kid punched him as hard as he could. He fell to the ground and started running to the car, which started driving away. I sat down on the ground, exhausted, freezing and still frightened.

**Soda's POV**

I watched the girl plop to the ground and decided to do the same. When my hand brushed hers, I realized that she was shivering.

"Here, take my jacket," I offered. She smiled at me.

"Thanks." She out my jacket on over her torn shirt and smiled peacefully.

"Thanks," she said again. That's when I felt it. She reminded me so much of someone. I couldn't quite figure out who, but I felt very close to her already, as if we had known each other for a long time.

"Darry Curtis," Darry stuck out his hand. She shook it. Pony and I offered her our hands, which she also shook. She didn't mention our names when we gave them to her. She just smiled. I took a good long look at her. She had huge ocean blue eyes and hair light brown hair with blond highlights. She was dressed fairly nicely, and carried a backpack. And she was very pretty. Beautiful, in a low key, simple way.

"I'm Samantha," she said. "Thank you all for helping me. They would have squashed me easier than a bug if you hadn't shown up."

"No problem," Darry said easily. He never minds helping people out. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm not," she said. "I'm glad I ran into you, though. I need to find someone and I think you can help me."

"Who are ya looking for?" I asked. I figured that if she thought we knew the person, we probably did.

"Johnny Cade," she told us, and my blood ran cold. "I'm his twin sister. I was given away at birth, but I want to find him. We've been keeping in touch for years now."

"Johnny?" I asked weakly. I wondered who was going to break the news to her. I hoped to God it wasn't me.

Pony and I looked at Darry. Since he was the oldest, it made sense that he should tell her.

"Um, Samantha?" Darry began.

"Yes?"

"A few weeks ago, something happened that you should know about. You see, your brother, well, he did something amazing." He launched into the story. I watched as Samantha's face changed at each part of the story: Horror when Darry told about the murder, sadness about running away, and a rapturous joy when she heard about him being a hero. Darry stopped at the part when we had found out that he was in critical condition.

I watched her face pale. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened slightly. Out of instinct, I reached over and gently took her hand. As I rubbed it, she looked at me with her wide, troubled eyes.

"He's dead, isn't he?" She whispered.

"Yes," I said softly. "But he died a hero." Samantha bit her lip and began to cry softly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear and took her into my arms. She just cried into my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, as always!Well,I do own Samantha! So HA! **

**Samantha's POV**

I know I should have calmed down and found out what to do. But I just couldn't stop crying. I mean, I had spent a lot of money getting here, and all to find out that the only thing that I loved any more was gone forever. It was devastating.

"I'm so sorry," I told Sodapop, as I pulled away from him. He just smiled sweetly at me.

"No, I understand. If I came and found out one of my brothers was dead . . . " He didn't finish his sentence. "I understand."

"Thank you," I said, then looked at the other boys. Pony had a pained expression on his face, and Darry looked like he wanted to die. I realized that it was just as hard on them as it was on me. These were his best friends. "It's just, I went through a lot to get here, and now . . . I'll never even get to meet him." Soda hugged me.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Darry asked.

"No, I don't." I said. "I should probably head back to Massachusetts."

"You can stay with us," Darry offered. "I'm sure the gang will love you, and you can sleep on our couch."

"Thank you. I guess I can stay for a while," I said, and my decision was made. The boys seemed so nice.

"Great," Soda said. Pony and Darry nodded in agreement. I got up and followed them into the house.

**Soda's POV**

I was really glad when Samantha said she would stay. Our gang didn't seem right without Johnny, but she might help to fill in the gap. Besides, I felt something stir inside my stomach and didn't want that to go away.

We showed her the couch and gave her a 'grand tour' of the house, which took about five seconds. Then we all sat down in the kitchen.

"Thank you again," Samantha said, and we all nodded. " I can't believe what has happened to me in the past year, but this is by far the best thing."

"We're happy to have you," Pony said. I looked at him in surprise. He was usually kept his mouth shut tight around girls. He must have been reminded of Johnny, too.

"Alright. We all need to get to bed." Darry said, and I groaned. "Yell if you need anything, Samantha."

"All right. And you can call me Sam or Sammy." She replied. She leaned back on the couch and smiled up at us. "Good night."

"Good night," we said, and climbed up the stairs.

Later that night when Pony and I were lying in bed, Pony spoke up.

"She's pretty cool, huh?" He didn't have to specify who.

"Yea. But I dunno," I said, trying to sort my feelings out. "It seems like she's had a rough life."

"Yea." Pony said softly. "Like Johnny."

"Yep, like Johnny."

"She's pretty," Pony said carefully. I looked at him.

"Yea, she is. She's 16 though, Stallion," I said to Pony, using a nickname that I used when I was being gentle with him.

"Oh, I know, but your 16 too, Soda." Pony looked at me slyly.

"So? Ponyboy Curtis, don't even think that!" I cried. That kid was just too smart for his own good.

" 'Night, Soda." Pony said, and turned to face the wall. I sighed and drifted off to sleep.

**Samantha's POV**

I woke up early the next morning. I've always been an early riser, and even though I had stayed awake for a while the night before, I was up by 7:30. I walked over to my backpack and found my favorite jeans and a cute t-shirt that I had gotten in Boston. I ran up to the shower and quickly got ready. I knew that I wasn't too dressed up, but I didn't think I would need to look gorgeous. I did put my makeup on though. You just never know when it might pay off to look nice.

I walked down to the kitchen and put some toast into the toaster. I was starving, so you'll have to excuse me for being so rude. Then I pored myself a glass of chocolate milk, and walked into the livingroom. When I entered it, however, I got the shock of a lifetime. Sitting on the couch was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

Of course, I began coughing on my chocolate milk just then. I always do that. I'm such a klutz. Lord. And, of course, he looked up from his newspaper and looked at me sinking to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa," he said, and jumped up. "Lord, I don't even know you and you're dying on me!" He lifted me up and onto the couch. For a moment I just enjoyed being in his arms, and eventually stopped coughing.

"I am so sorry!" I stammered. "I just, I mean . . . Okay. I guess it went down the wrong pipe. Sorry." My voice sounded so stupid! Why wasn't I wearing decent clothes?

"No, its fine," he replied. "You just kinda. . . freaked me out, I guess. I'm Dallas Winston, by the way."

Oh My LORD! My mind was working over time. _The_ Dallas Winston? The one Johnny was always talking about? Holy heck. He never mentioned that he was gorgous!

"I'm Samantha." I said weakly, and sat up. It was a little awkward, I suppose. Anyway, I rose to my feet, and he sat up and lit a cigarette.

"Wanna smoke?" He asked me. I shook my head no. Ever since my foster mom died of lung cancer, I wasn't to keen on the idea of doing the same. "Alright. Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Samantha." I said stupidly.

"Right, I know that." He said, raising his eyebrows. "I mean, what are you doing here? You Soda's new girl, or somethin'?"

"Ah, no. Soda actually saved my life from a bunch of dirty Socs, and Darry offered me the couch." I told him. He kinda nodded, and looked me up and down. "What are you doing?"

"Um, I slept here last night." He told me. "I'm part of the gang."

"Oh, I know. I was just . . . curious." I said, and heard the door slam. Two boys came running in. One had rusty sideburns and a smug grin, the other had thick dark hair. They both stopped and looked at me strangely.

**I want to thnak all my reviewers. It means a lot to me that you read my story and took the time to review!Thank you somuch!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dally's POV**

Meeting Samantha was kind of weird. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Leave her on the floor? Even I'm not that heartless. But it was . . . strange. She was pretty. I have to say that. She fit nicely in my arms, I couldn't help but notice. And she reminded me vaguely of someone. Hmm. Anyway, when Two Bit and Steve came barreling in, I was distracted for a few moments.

"Dally . . . " Steve singsonged. "Already picked up another broad?"

"You know, you don't usually go for this type," Two-Bit said, circling this Samantha girl. He eyed her blondish hair and I knew what he was thinking.

"Hey, she's not mine," I told them and Steve grinned.

"Then whose is she?" He asked. She looked at him indignantly.

"I don't belong to anyone!" She said, and he backed up, pretending to be scared.

"Ooh, feisty, are we?" He said, and her face relaxed into a smile.

"Yes, we are." She said, and stuck her hand out. "I'm Samantha."

"Steve Randle," He replied, and shook her hand gently. Then he pulled out a comb and began swirling his hair. He does that all the time! Lord. She just rolled her eyes.

"Two-Bit Matthews," he said and shook her hand too. She smiled, and I could tell she liked 'ole Two-Bit. Then again, I think everyone does. Soda came running down the stairs. He had already showered, and looked ready for work.

"Samantha, Dally, Two-Bit, Steve," He said seriously, nodding at us all in turn, with mock superiority. Then we all cracked up. Soda can make anyone laugh. Even me. He ran into the kitchen and came back with a cake. "And now for the main course!" He proclaimed and cut us all a huge piece. If there's one good thing about staying at the Curtis's, it's that you get enough chocolate to last you a lifetime.

Darry came downstairs and took a piece of cake. He looked around at us all. His eyes stopped on me. "You okay?" He mouthed and I gave him my best 'don't even ask' look. I hate it when people baby me. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself. Pony came down next, looking groggy. He sat down at the table and Soda gave him some cake.

"How'd ya sleep, Pony?" He asked. I think he was a little worried about the kid. Pony'd been kinda sick lately.

"Okay. You kept pulling the blankets off me, though." Pony told Soda, grinning. "Anyone got a smoke?"

"Here," I said, and flipped him a whole pack. He smiled gratefully. I looked around at us all. For a moment, I forgot that Johnnycake was gone. Maybe it was the presence of the chick. She seemed to fill the empty place . . . No! I scolded my self. No one could ever take Johnny's place. Never.

"Alright, Sammy," Soda said. "I have to go to work, same with Darry and Steve, and Pony goes to school. But Two-Bit and Dally will be home to keep you company and maybe give you a quick tour of the town." Soda gave me an' Two-Bit one of his, 'do it or die' looks. Sometimes I think he's just too nice for his own good.

"Sure," Two-Bit said easily. He never minds doing stuff like that. Me, I just don't like to spoil my reputation. I _am_ considered one of the rudest hoods toward girls in this area, anyway.

"Thank you again," She said and I noticed that her voice was soft. "I don't know what I would do without you." Steve and Soda jumped up at the same time.

"We have to get to work," Steve said, and put on his jacket. "Bye!"

"If you need anything, Sammy, we're at the repair shop, okay? You can't miss us." Soda said, and Sammy nodded. They ran out the door, and Darry looked at the clock.

"Okay, Pony and I have to leave. You heard Soda, boys." Darry said, and looked at me. "Be nice, stay out of trouble, and if anything goes wrong, give Soda a call." I just shook my head. He's so controlling. If I was feeling better, I might have considered slugging him.

**Sammy's POV**

I wondered what it would be like to spend the day with a couple of greasers. Dally seemed tough and hard, but I knew that he had a softer side; the side that loved Johnny and did everything he could to keep him alive. I wondered if I'd ever get to see it.

"All right, Lady Samantha. Shall I show you to the automobile?" Two-Bit said, and I giggled.

"Very well then, Sir Two-Bit. Bring me to my awaiting car," I replied, raising my head high, and lightly holding my arm out for him to hold. He turned and looked at Dally.

"Are you coming, Dally?" He asked, and Dally sighed. "I suppose I could," He said. "But its only 'cause I need somethin' to do."

"Then join us," Two-Bit told him, and we walked out the door.

When we got to the car, Two-Bit opened the shotgun door for me. He was about to get in the driver's seat, when Dally spoke up.

"Hey, I'm drivin', you dig?" He said and Two-Bit just bowed low.

"It's all yours, Brother," He said and Dally climbed in. I got a little flutter in my stomach when he turned and looked at me with his deep brown eyes.

"Hey, tuff earring," Dally said to me. I reached up and touched the small diamond in my cartilage. It was my pride and joy, and I was glad that he noticed.

"Thanks. I love it too, but it makes it mighty hard to sleep!" I said, laughingly. He just looked at the road ahead of him. "Don't you ever smile?"

"Not really," He snapped. "But if I had something to smile about, maybe I would."

"Uh huh." I fell silent and Dally picked up speed. Soon we were flying down the road.

Dally stopped at the Tasty Freeze. "Ỳall want somethin'?" He asked, and we nodded our heads. "Alright, lets go. Hey, any sign of a fight with the Socs, I want you in the car, Sammy." He added roughly.

"All right." I replied. This remark was a little strange, but I felt it better not to ask questions.

"Soda'll never forgive me if something happens to you, Sammy, alright?" Dally said, as an explanation, and I nodded. "Okay. Cokes?"

"Sure," we replied. Dally ran in to get them, and I sat down on the end of the car with Two-Bit.

"So what brought you down here?" Two Bit asked. I sighed.

"I was looking for my brother." I said sadly. He looked at me and I bit my lip. I had done enough crying.

"Did ya find him?" He asked. I looked at him and slowly shook my head.

"No." I said and could feel the tear running down my cheek. "He's dead."

"Oh, that's bad," Two-Bit said, but looked a little uncomfortable. "What was his name?"

"Johnny." I said, and watched Two-Bit's face pale. "Johnny Cade."

**Dally's POV**

When I came back with the Cokes, which I had to stand in line to get, by the way, Two-Bit was looking at Sammy as if she was a ghost. Maybe he just realized that she was partly blond, I thought, and almost laughed out loud. Two-Bit and Sammy. That's crazy. I could see Sammy with Soda or Steve, or even myself, but Two-Bit? I mean, really.

"Hey, what's shakin'?" I asked coolly and flipped a soda to both of them. Two-Bit was still staring at her. "If you take a picture, it'll last longer, Two-Bit."

Two-Bit snapped out of his trace. "Uh," He said brightly. "Um, Dal?"

"Yea?" I said and watched a cute girl as she walked by. "What?"

"Sammy is, uh," Two Bit began and stopped. "She's Johnny's twin sister."

I started choking on my last swallow of coke. 'This can't be happening' was the only thing on my mind. I mean, sure, she reminded me of someone, but Johnny's twin sister? I was numb. I was also freaking myself out. What happened to tough old Dally? Oh right. He died when Johnny died. All that was left was an empty shell.

I just looked at her, and she looked a little surprised at my reaction. I finally though of what to say.

"No way." I replied. Okay, so it wasn't the most intelligent remark, but I was in complete shock. "He never told us he had a twin!"

"I was given away at birth," she said. She looked a little uncomfortable. "We've been keeping in touch for a few years now."

"Oh," I replied. "An' ya came back here lookin' for 'im?"

"Yes, I did. All the way from Boston, Massachusetts. I never got to meet him," she told me. I felt a twinge of pain in my heart. I mean, this poor girl. I never thought I'd think those words, but Johnny was such a great kid. And this was his sister for cryin' out loud! How depressing is that? Really. I think I was becoming too soft.

"Wow." That was all I could say. This put a whole new outlook on this girl. She became somethin' different. Somethin' better. "I thought I had it bad."

"Well, I would give anything to know him like you knew him," she said, and I noticed she had been cryin'. "He loved you Dally. You were everything to him."

I thought about that for a moment. I never realized that I was everything to someone. I mean, the gang had the whole gang and obviously Sylvia didn't care that much about me. But Johnny had meant a lot to me. And it was nice to hear that I meant a lot to him.

"Wow," I said again. "Wow."

"Dally?" Two Bit asked hesitantly. I turned to look at him. "Maybe we should go see Soda and Steve. You don't look so hot."

"I always look hot, Two Bit Matthews, and don't you forget it!" I growled. I was really just mad that he thought I needed to go see the boys. I mean, I was fine. I was just shaking a bit. And wouldn't you be too? "I'm fine."

"Okay," he said and Sammy looked around uncomfortably. I realized that she was Johnny's sister for the first time. I mean, I knew it before, but now I really _knew_. It was more obvious when I looked at her. She had the same big eyes, even if they were deep blue, the same long hair, even if it was lighter, and the same awesome personality. For the first time, I thought that life might go on after Johnny's death. And all because of her.

**Thanks again to my reviewers! You're my motivation. But Sam and Soda? I'm rooting for Soda too...(He's my favorite)... But my story has a mind of its own.Hey, if you want to read a Soda fic, i just started one. Its called Bring Back the Past. Just doing some adveritsing... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. They all belong to another lucky, lucky, lucky person. So there. **

Soda's POV

After a few weeks of having Sammy around, I think everyone grew to love her and treat her like one of the gang. I mean, even Dally, who loved no one, could be caught talking to her about stuff I never knew he'd been through. And she never judged him, or any of us. I think she loved us too. One thing I did notice, was that she was never very open about her own feelings. She kept quiet, and would console people and talk to them about their problems and feelings, but she never said a word about her past or anything. She just never opened up. Then there was this nagging feeling I had inside of me about her. Every time I saw her I would feel it. Now, I have never been a fool around girls. I never really got butterflies or goose bumps. But she gave me both those things. And it scared me somethin' awful.

"Hey, I'm home!" Sammy always let herself in. She was like a part of the family. "Has the mail come yet?"

"Naw," I yelled back from my room. I was lying on my bed, thinkin' about life. But I decided to go downstairs with her.

"How was work?" I asked. Sammy had gotten a job working as a secretary at the high school were Pony goes. She doesn't love it, doesn't mind it. Darry and I love it though. It keeps her outta trouble and brings in more money.

"It was fine," She told me, smiling. I knew there were other things on her mind. "Hey, I have a question."

"Shoot," I said and leaned back in my chair.

"Do you think that Dally is really dangerous?" She asked and I couldn't think of an answer. Sure, Dally was dangerous enough. But who knew these days?

"Dangerous like, how?" I asked.

"Like, is he really violent and mean? Because I don't see it. And I heard about Sylvia. I don't know why someone would do that to him," she said, looking a little embarrassed. I guess she had heard some stories about Dallas.

"He used to be,"I answered her. "Lately, he's been more, I dunno, lax. Like, he used to talk dirty to girls and slash tires and get in trouble with the police. But now, I guess he doesn't have time for it or somethin'. He's been different."

"Hmm," she said vaguely. I thought about her question, and came up with ne of my own. "

Why do you ask?" She blushed a deep purple. Then it hit me. "You don't, like, like him or something, do you?"

"Well, no. I guess. I don't know," she mumbled. "I don't think so, at least."

"Oh, Sammy." I said. This was a complicated subject. Dally used to brag that no girl could resist him. I never believed it true until now. "He's weird. It's hard to explain."

"Don't worry, Soda. I'm not talking anything serious here." She said. "I was just interested. And if it means anything, I don't think he cares that much for me anyway." I hate it when girls say stuff like that. I mean, they don't deserve to think that a guy doesn't like them when she's crushin' hard on him.

"Don't worry about it Sammy. Dally likes you fine," I told her, and she gave me a small smile. Steve came running through the door.

"Hey, Ya'll!" He called. Steve has this really weird way of getting real happy all a sudden. It dunno if it has somethin' to do with work, but he just comes in like he owns the world sometimes. "Hey, Soda you an' Sammy wanna go to the nightly double with me an' Evie?"

"No thanks," Sammy and I answered at the same time. I don't think either of us wanted to go do the drive-in thing. Not that night. And Steve had kind of implied that we were an item, or somethin'. I reminded myself to talk to him about that the next time I had a chance. I expected Dally and Two Bit to be over in awhile, anyway. We had been hanging out as a gang a lot more lately, instead of doing our separate things. I think it was because we all missed Johnny, ya know?

Sure enough, Dally came in a half hour later. Steve and Evie had left for their movie. When Dally came in, he didn't look happy. He plopped down on the couch and sighed. "

"Hey, what's shakin'?" Sammy asked and went to sit on the couch, which was also her bed, with Dally. He might have done a number of things to any other girl, But with Sammy he just let it pour out.

"I saw Sylvia today," he began. This caught my attention. "She tried to get me to take her back, but I told her that she wasn't good enough for me and that I didn't want anything to do with her sneaky little self."

'Good for you, Dally," I said, but Dally didn't agree.

"I think I'm losin' my touch, Soda. I always used to have a girl. Now, I'm just, all alone." He said, and I couldn't help but chuckle. I mean, Dallas, worried about being single? That's crazy.

"You're worried about being single?' I asked, grinning. He scowled at me.

"No!" He snapped. "Just, forget it, okay?"

**A/N: Thank you agian to everyone who reviewed. I really, really love it when I read your reveiws. I apoligize for any spelling errors. I'm working on a funky computer... We're moving so... well, you know how that goes. Anyway, thank you all agian and I hope you all continue to like my story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Iown NADA!**

**Enjoy ya'll!**

Sammy's POV  
A few weeks later, I digested what Dally had said about being single, and could understand  
it. I guess when you have someone, you always have something to do, like go to the drive-in or parties  
together. When you're alone, you have to watch everyone else do it. I should know.  
"Hey, Soda, can you give me a back-rub?" I asked  
and he came over. "I have to sit hunched over every  
day, going over paperwork or taking phone messages.  
It's a killer." Soda gives an awesome back-rub. I mean it too. Soon,  
I was almost asleep on Dally's shoulder. Then he  
stopped and looked at the clock.  
"Uh-oh. I still have to make dinner," he said,  
but we heard Darry laughing from the kitchen.  
"I already made it, little buddy." He said and  
Soda grinned.  
"Well, I guess that means everyone's missing out  
on my gourmet cooking tonight, huh?"He asked and we  
all had to laugh. I wondered where Two Bit was.  
"Hey, where's Two Bit?" Dally asked. Great minds think alike, huh?  
"I dunno," Soda answered. "Should we call his  
mama?"  
"Naw," Dally said, and we all agreed. Two Bit  
could take care of himself.  
Ponyboy came downstairs. He had been in his room  
studying, but I guess he was through now. He had the  
dazed, just-finished-reading look, but you can expect  
that from someone who tried hard to get good grades.  
"Hey, Pony!" I said and Pony smiled. Pony and I had gotten pretty close. "What are  
ya studying in English?"  
"We're reading Oliver Twist." He said, and Soda rolled his eyes.  
rolled his eyes.

"Boring!" He exclaimed. Pony smiled wryly.  
"Are you done with it yet?" I asked him, and he  
nodded.  
"Yea, finished it a few minutes ago,"He replied.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Well, do you think I could borrow it?" I asked  
and he nodded his head.  
"Sure," He looked at me with a knowing look.  
"You need somethin' to read, huh?"  
"Yea," I sighed. He left for a few moments. When he came back, he was carrying a thick book.  
"Ever read this?" He asked, and I took it.

"Gone with the Wind?" I asked. "I saw the  
movie, but I've never even opened the book." He  
smiled.  
"Johnny really liked it when we read it out loud in the church. He loved the part  
about the southern gentlemen riding into sure death. Said it reminded him of Dally." I almost laughed out  
loud at that.

"That's good, Pony, that's real good," I told  
him and he almost laughed too. We looked over at  
Dally, who was shakin' his head and grinning.  
"Gentleman? Give me a break!" He said. "I'm  
no more a gentleman than Pony's a horse."  
It was true. I knew Dally was rude and inconsiderate.  
Pony grinned at him.  
"That's what I said!" He told him. "But  
Johnny said you were gallant like them."  
"Gallant?" Dally asked. "I guess I could stand  
being gallant." Darry came in with the food, (baked  
chicken), and we all dug in. It was real good.  
Darry's a pretty good cook.  
"This is good, Darry," Soda said, and everyone  
nodded their heads. I wanted to go to the lot and look  
at the stars. I love to that. I could find all  
different constellations. You know, the Big Dipper,  
Orion's Belt, the Seven Sisters. It made me seem so  
small when I looked up there. And every once and  
while, I'd see a falling star. I love to wish on  
them.  
I opened Gone with the Wind. There was a note in it.  
When I unfolded it, I realized it was in Johnny's hand  
and addressed to Pony. I held it up for Pony to see.  
"Okay if I read this?" I asked, and he nodded his  
head. It started out saying he didn't mind dying and  
that it was worth it. Then he told Pony to make Dally  
watch a sunset. And it told him to stay gold. Stay  
gold? I thought. What does that mean? I felt like  
crying for a few minutes. I wish Johnny had written me a letter. Then I  
thought that maybe he had.  
"Did Johnny ever write anything for me?" I asked  
hopefully. The boys looked at each other and then at  
me.  
"Um, no." Soda said gently. "Not that we know  
of, anyway. You should check the hospital, though.  
They might have somethin'."  
"Okay," I said and decided to go before I lookedat the stars. "I'm gonna go right now. Hey,  
Dally," I said, with a sudden inspiration. "Why  
don't you come with me?"  
"Alright," He said. "It is pretty close to the  
west side."

We headed out. I was glad he decided to  
come. Not only did I not know were the hospital was,  
but I like to spend time with him. Is that completely  
crazy? Wait, don't answer that.  
When we walked past an old, rundown, trashy house,  
Dally stopped. He looked at it with a strong look of  
hatred.  
"That was his house," he said stiffly. I took it  
in and almost started bawling. It was so sad. "He  
hated it. He used to sleep in the lot, or at the  
Curtis's house."  
"That is so sad,"I said. I saw a woman in the  
window, looking out at us. She looked mean, with hard  
eyes and a grim scowl. "Is that..."  
"Yea," Dally said softly. It was probably the  
only time I had ever heard him using a soft voice. He  
looked down at me and I bit my lip. That woman was my  
mother. My mother, who had given birth to me and then  
fought to keep me. Then I saw a man come to the window  
and wrench her way by the arm. She turned to look at  
us one last time. I think she might have recognized  
me. I wasn't sure, though. "I'm sorry." Dally  
said and I started walking.  
"Don't be," I told him. "They didn't want  
me." I let a tear run down my face, and quickly brushed it away, ashamed to be so, weak, I guess.. "They gave me away, like you give away old clothes or a torn up  
sofa."  
"I know,"Dally said awkwardly. "But you don't need them."  
"I don't need my family?" I asked indignantly. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, you have the gang, don't ya?" He said  
roughly. "I mean, dang it, Sammy. I don't have no  
family. I don't have nothin'. But I have the gang.  
I thought after Johnny died that my life was over. I  
almost got killed. But thank God for those boys. They  
were there to talk me out of my state and now, well,  
I'm sorta okay. And you have them too." This was quite  
as speech for Dally. I looked up at him in awe. He  
never talked like that.  
"I guess so," I said slowly. I let what he said  
run through my head. We had reached the hospital. Whenwe walked in, I didn't know where to go. It was real  
quiet in there.  
"Ask the receptionist," Dally whispered into my  
ear. I got chills from having him that close, I really  
did. But I heard what said and walked up to the desk.  
"Yes?" The lady asked, looking over her glasses.  
"Um, my name is Samantha Cade and I'm here to get  
some information on my brother Johnny. I've learned  
that he died here a month or so ago." I said,  
trying to sound professional. The lady sifted some  
papers and then looked up at me again.  
"You'll need to see Dr. Haley, dear," she  
informed me. If you go up the hall a little way,  
his office is the third on the left. Here, take this  
note to give him." She handed me the paper and Dally  
and I started up the hall. "Wait, who is that?"  
She pointed to Dally.  
"Dallas Winston," I replied and she nodded.  
"Very well," She told us and we ran up the hall.  
We stopped at the office and I rested my hand on the  
door nob.  
"I'm scared to go in," I whispered to Dally.  
"I'm scared of what he might tell me."

"Just do it," he said, so it did. I guess he  
wasn't messing around anymore.  
"Excuse me?" I said and the doctor looked up from  
his desk. "Dr. Haley?"  
"Yes?" He asked and I handed him the note. He  
read it over and looked up and me. Then he stood up  
and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you."  
I was a little startled, but I just shook his hand  
and smiled. "I'm Samantha Cade," I told him and  
he nodded.  
"I know. Your brother was a great person, dear."  
Dally rolled his eyes.  
"Thank you," I said. He went on to say he was  
truly blessed to have met him and that he was very  
sorry for me. I just stood there, not sure what to  
say. Finally he go to the point.

"Now. You needed some information, right?" I  
nodded my head and he stood there expectantly.  
"I wanted to know if he gave you a letter of  
something to send to me," I said, and he opened his  
filing cabinet. "He did indeed." The doctor took out an envelope  
and handed it to me. I closed my hands around it.  
"Why didn't you send it?' I asked accusingly. I  
was happy it was here, but what if I never left  
Boston? I would have never known!  
"Because I wanted to give your family sometime to  
cool off. I figured you'd come barreling back here  
to find out what happened, and your mother was already  
going through enough," He said, and I forgave him.  
"Thank you again,"I found myself saying. "You  
don't know how much this means to me."  
"You are very welcome, and I hope it brings you  
some joy," the doctor said. He turned to Dally.  
"You, young man, take care of this girl," He told  
him. "She's very special." I took in his words and wondered how the heck he could decide that already.  
Then Dally said something that I never thought I'd  
hear him say. "I know." I was floored. A semi-tender statement. Wow.  
The doctor smiled, and ushered us out of his office.  
I was blushing furiously. Dally looked down at the  
envelope. 'Sammy' was written on it in Johnny's  
simple script. We left the hospital and walked to the  
lot. I sat on the grass next to Dally and slowly  
opened the envelope.  
_Sammydoll,  
I'm having the doctor send this to you, Sammy,  
because I'm dying. I'd love to see you, but I know  
that's not possible. I hope you will come down to  
Oklahoma and see my friends, if you can, and have you  
tell them about what I did.  
Sam, I'm dying because I risked my life to save  
little kids in a burning church. I know that it was  
worth it. Their parents came in and thanked me, and I  
had an article in the paper. They're saying I'm a  
hero, Sammy. It was worth it. Have the boys tell you  
the story, okay?  
I miss you. I wish you were here right now. I wish  
the boys could meet you. They'd love you, Sammy.  
Especially Dally. I'd have to talk to him about you,  
Sam, about how much he could do with you! He'd love  
you. I never told them about you, okay? I figured they  
were better off not knowing. And plus, it is pretty  
tough to talk about.  
I love you, Sam. You're the best twin sister a boy  
could have. Really. I wish I could've met you. Weseem so alike . . . I guess it's a twin thing, huh,  
honey? Say hi to Mrs. Dawson, alright? Love you  
always!  
Love,  
Johnny  
_I was crying by the second line of the letter, of  
course. And hard. I wished I had been able to meet  
him, to know him like everyone else in the gang did.  
But I did know him in a different way. I knew him so  
well, because he was my twin brother. We had the bond  
between twins that always developed. We were bound by  
blood.  
Dally took the letter from my hands and began to read  
it. I cried softly and hugged my knees. When he  
finished reading it, he looked at me and wiped the  
tears from my face.  
"You are special, Sammy," He said. He took my  
hand, just the way Soda had that day on the lawn. I  
think it's a guy thing. "You remind me so much of  
him."  
"Thank you," I replied and he shook his head.  
"Thank you," He said. "I thought my life  
couldn't go on with out Johnny. But because you  
showed up. . . . " He trailed off. I knew what he  
was saying. He didn't have to clarify it. Later that night, once the stars had come out, I was  
calmed down. I had taken a few deep breaths, pocketed  
the note and lain down on my back to look up at the  
stars.

"Look, there's Orion's belt. See those three  
stars real close to each other?" I said to Dally. He  
had decided to stay with me and look at the stars,  
although he was skeptical at first.  
"Right there?" He pointed. I nodded my head and  
then saw another one.  
"Oh, look! Draco! I could never find him before,  
but there he is!"  
"Where?"  
"He's that big dragon! Right there,' I pointed  
again.  
'Nope, still can't see him." Dally almost  
laughed. I lifted his hand and traced one of his  
fingers over the shape.  
"Right there," I said and he smiled. "Oh!" He turned and looked at me. My hair was  
spread out behind me and falling in my face. He pushed  
it out of my eyes. I saw a shooting star and motioned  
for Dally to look up. We watched with awed expressions  
on our faces.  
"Make a wish," I whispered. He didn't make any  
smart remarks about it, (which is rare for Dally),  
just closed his eyes. When it was gone, he turned to  
me.  
"What did you wish?" He asked, and I smiled  
slyly.  
"I wished that you would tell me 5 things out my  
brother tonight and 1 thing more every night we sit  
out here and do this," I told him and he shook his  
head.  
You're certainly different Sammy. But I suppose I can make that wish come true," He  
said, and leaned back on his elbows. "He was very  
quiet. You could barely get him to talk. He had the  
softest voice and always said the right thing."I  
smiled.  
"He had a deathly fear of cops. Yea, he never  
opened his mouth or even moved when the fuzz was  
around." Dally smiled, remembering. "He never  
swore and was nice to all girls, unlike me. We were almost opposites when it came to that.

"He respected them and once he told me to leave a couple of them alone."  
I thought about my brother, telling Dally off and  
treating girls nicely. It was kind of a funny thought.  
"He had the darkest hair. It was pitch black and he  
could never keep it out of his eyes. Kinda like  
yours." I grinned. So we did have something in  
common when it came to looks. "The last thing is  
that he had a rough life. He had to deal with his  
parents and wanted desperately for them to love him  
and care about him. He was so funny. I used to think he was a idiot for that... now I'm sorry I ever thought that. I turned and looked at Dallas. He was looking up at the sky and I  
could see that he was close to tears, something I didn't think possible and felt bad about. "I haven't  
talked to anyone about Johnny since the day he died. I  
wasn't strong enough. I thought that no one would  
understand."  
"I understand," I said, and he nodded.  
"I know you do," He said. "That's how I can  
talk to you about it."

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the errors. The computer really sucks. Anyway, thank you to the wonderful people who reveiwed my story. You all rock! And I know you guys aren't all happy over Dal and Sam, but I like them together. He needs someone, you guys! And Matt Dillon is HOT, you have to admit. Old, but hot. **

**Also, I want to apoligize for all the pain in this chapter. I have a sunburn right now, thats my excuse.A really bad sunburn. I forgot my sunscreen and, well, OW. I look like a lobster! It hurts wicked bad. **

**One more thing about the pain. I'm listening toQueen. They're a little depressing (Under Pressure, BohemianRhapsody, ect.) Yeah, I like Queen. They're cool. Andweird. Okay, I'm done. **


	6. Chapter 6

Dally's POV  
I felt as if I had just pored all of my darkest  
secrets out to Sammy, and all I did was tell her a few  
things about her brother. God. I was overreacting so  
much more then normal lately. And I had almost started  
crying. I told myself to tough up and stop acting like  
a bloomin' baby. Boy howdy, was I gettin' soft.   
"Dally," she said, and I looked at her. Gosh, she  
looked real pretty in the moonlight. I was just  
staring at her. I got this strange feeling. A feeling  
I hadn't felt in a while. But I didn't know  
exactly what it was. "Thank you." She was looking  
at the grass now.  
At first I didn't know what to say. I really should  
be thanking her, I thought. But I've always been  
uncomfortable around nice girls, although I'd never  
let on. Not to mention that I thought she was real  
pretty. I mean, I never think that chicks are pretty.  
Hot, yea. Worth laying eyes on, yea. But pretty?  
That's just not my normal adjective. And she's not  
my normal girl. I'm usually with greasy girls that  
wear too much makeup and tight clothes. But she did  
neither. She was . . . Different. I know I've said  
that like, eighty times. But it's true. And I liked  
her. A lot. Scary, huh?  
"You are a different chick then most, Sammy," I  
said. I wanted to tell her what I just told you in the  
above paragraph, but I couldn't. I did my best,  
okay?  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Sammy said  
smiling.  
"That's what I meant it as," I told her and she  
laughed.  
"I'm really glad you told me about Johnny," she  
said, looking up at the stars again. "I know it must  
be tough."  
"You know, it was, but it felt good," I told her.

"Yea," she glanced at me. I think she was still a  
little uncomfortable around me. I had noticed it the  
day I had saved her from coughing to death. She always  
seemed a little timid around me, while she was always  
laughing and talking around Soda and Two Bit. But with  
me, she was more quiet."Sammy?" I started. I had to ask her a question  
that I knew she had the answer to. I never have really  
talked to girls seriously. I usually just flirt and  
tell them lies about how beautiful they are, ya know  
what I'm sayin'? But I couldn't see myself doing  
that with Sammy. Don't ask me why, okay? I don't  
know. "Why do you think I can talk to you about  
Johnny and stuff And why am I so... Drawn to you?"

"Because," she started and sat up. She looked me  
in the eyes and I could see she was thinking hard.  
"Because we've been through a lot of the same  
things. I lost Johnny, and he was all that I loved,  
just like you. And I didn't have proper parents  
either."  
"What?" I asked. I knew that Sammy had loved her  
foster mom.  
"Can I tell you a story?" Sammy asked and I  
nodded. "Alright. When I was born, we were in my own  
home. My parents weren't able to afford hospital  
care, or so I'm told. Anyway, when my dad came home,  
he was rip-roaring drunk, of course. When he saw that  
I was a girl, he told my mom he didn't want a girl  
and grabbed me. He put me in his car and delivered me  
to the adoption agency. I was adopted by a woman who  
soon became my best friend. Then, when I was 13, she  
died of lung cancer." I looked at Sammy and saw that  
she was tryin' not to cry. I wanted to hug her and  
tell her it was gonna be fine. But I couldn't.  
"I was sent to live with her brother. He was awful.  
I went to bed crying myself to sleep almost every  
night. I wrote to Johnny and soon grew to love him  
more than anyone else in my life. He was my only  
friend." Her voice shook, but she went on. â€œThen I  
came here and found out, you know." She turned to  
me. "When you said, earlier, that you were drawn to  
me, what did you mean? Did you mean like friendship,  
or you know, do you understand what I'm trying  
say?"  
I did, all of a sudden. And I knew what I had meant  
when I told her I was drawn to her. I could substitute  
the word 'attracted' for the word 'drawn' and it would  
still be accurate.

"I think so." I said, and I swear I don't know  
where this came from. I reached down and kissed her.  
Now, I've always been a sort of, rough kisser. ButI'm a rough person, you know? This was no exception.  
Rough and forced. It's just my nature. I think I  
startled her at first. She hadn't been expecting it  
and BAM! I just help myself. That's how I do  
everything, though. My own way.  
When we pulled apart, she was just staring at me,  
which was what I was doing to her. And my heart was  
beating a mile a minute. I hadn't been that caught  
up in a girl in a long time.   
"Is that what you were trying to say?" I asked  
her. I can be very irresistible at times, and  
eventually just started saying stuff like that out of  
habit. Not because I was trying to be hot, you know? I  
just said it.  
"Yes," she laughed softly.   
"Then why don't you?" She shrugged and leaned  
forward to kiss me back, sending shivers up my spine.  
She wrapped her arms around me and ran her fingers  
through my hair. God, it felt good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here you go. Chapter7, finally. **

**Sammy's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I was so happy. I went over the events of last night and got butterflies in my stomach when I remembered Dally's kiss. I got up and got ready for work, humming one of my favorite songs ever. I put on a skirt and blouse, then ran down stairs for breakfast. Soda was cooking breakfast, and I went over to check on it. He always puts a lot of sugar in his food.

"What are ya makin'?" I asked. He motioned to the eggs he was cooking and I nodded. I think he was still half asleep.

"Where were you last night?" He said all of a sudden and I realized that's why he had been so quiet.

"Oh, I got the letter from the hospital and Dally and I went to the lot so I could read it." I said and he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"All night?" I grinned.

"Well, we stayed out and looked at the stars," I told him. "I love to do that, and I think I hooked Dally. But I was in by nine!"

"I see," he said. I took a long look at him.

"Soda, you okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine." He said. He glanced down at me. "I'm real tired. That's all."

"Okay," I replied, concerned. Darry and Pony came down the stairs next.

"Mornin'," Darry said and nodded to us. Pony did the same and then looked at me.

"Did the hospital have a letter?" All three boys seemed to brace themselves.

"Yes," I said.

"Can we read it?" Pony replied. I handed it over, and all three of them leaned over it. They read it silently, laughing every once and a while, at different times. Pony finished first and when he looked up, he had a mixed look on his face.

"Wow," he said. I smiled a little bit. Soda looked up with almost the same expression.

"Sammydoll?" Darry asked, almost laughing.

"Yea, that's what he called me," I told them. "It's great knowing he was thinking about me, ya know?"

"Yea," they all replied. "Hey, y'all wanna head down to the diner tonight and grab a bite to eat?" Soda asked.

"Sure," Pony and I said. Darry groaned.

"I'm working tonight," He said. I could se e that Pony and Sodapop were disappointed and angry.

"Do you have to work all the time?" Pony said. Darry turned to glare at him.

"If you want this family to stay alive, yes!" He snapped and Pony looked away, hurt. "I'm sorry, Pony, but it has to be this way."

"I know," Pony replied. "I'm sorry, Darry." They exchanged small smiles and I had an idea.

"Hey, we should invite Two-Bit and Dally," I suggested and Soda shrugged.

"Sure," He said. "We could ask Steve too." I nodded and glanced at the clock.

"I have to go," I said, "But I'll see y'all this afternoon, okay?"

"All right," they told me and Pony and I walked out the door. We often walk together because Pony goes to school where I work.

"So," Pony said and looked at me with a grin. "Dally, huh?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"C'mon, Sammy. Everyone can tell you like him!" I smiled wryly and laughed.

"Oh, Pony. You are hopelessly naive sometimes." I didn't really know what I meant, but it made Pony shut up, and that's what I was aiming for.

When we got to the highschool, I said bye to Pony and walked through the door. One my way to the principle's office, I ran into a group of Socs. I knew their names well enough, one was Dan, another was Ricky, but I also knew better then to stop and pay attention to them.

"Hey, hey!" Ricky called out and I stopped in my tracks. "If it isn't the principal's little secretary."

"I heard she wasn't old enough to have a full time job and could get in trouble for child labor." This was from a thickheaded blond named Jackson. I should have known he was too dumb to think of a good insult.

"Well, well, well," Dan said mockingly. "We'd better not put our little toes out of line or she could tell Principal Johnson."

"Oooh," They all pretended to look scared and I rolled my eyes. I turned around and started walking, when one came up behind me and snaked his arm around my waist.

"Don't touch me," I said and threw his hand down. He grinned and I started to pick up my pace. He followed me and I finally whipped around. "Leave me alone!"

"Who's gonna make me, sweetie?" He grabbed me again and I slapped him across his face.

"I'll call the Shepard gang if you don't get lost," I warned and walked away. I was shaking something awful. They had scared me to death, but I knew that I hadn't seen it all. After this, those boys were gonna want my skin.

Later that afternoon, the phone rang. I was in the middle of taking a swig from my Pepsi, so I swallowed it as fast as I could, causing a burning feeling to occur. I picked up the phone.

"Hello, Principal Johnson's office," I said professionally.

"Sammy?" It was Dally. I could feel my heartbeat increase to a thousand miles a minute. I loved his voice, so low and rough. Okay, I sound obsessed, don't I?

"Hey!" He had sounded tired, but happy. "Do you need something?"

"Naw, I was just calling to find out how you were, 'cause I heard some Socs cussin' you out today during lunch," he sounded a bit worried and I groaned. "What happened?"

"Oh, I just had a small . . . Argument with a group of them this morning. I'm fine, though."

"Alright."

"Hey, wanna come to dinner with us this afternoon?" I asked, and he told me he'd be there. We hung up, and I was left with a very happy feeling.

**Dally's POV**

When Sammy, Soda, Pony, Two-Bit, Steve and I met up at the diner, I wasn't sure what to expect. I mean, I never eat at diners. Never. But I figured it could be fun. We walked in and found a booth. The place wasn't real busy, but all the waitresses were huddled in a corner talking amongst themselves.

"Listen, I have to go to the bathroom," Sammy said. "When the waitress comes over, just tell her I want a salad, okay?"

"You got it, health-nut!" Two-Bit said with a raised eyebrow. She just laughed and left.

I looked over at the waitresses again. It seemed they were arguing about something; what it was I couldn't tell you. Then one girl came out from out back and rolled her eyes. She was cute, I guess, but she seemed really ticked off. I wondered what was going on.

**Elysium's POV**

When I walked out of the backroom, I hadn't expected to see my fellow waitresses fighting over who was going to wait on a certain table, but that is what met my eyes when I came back from my break.

"What is going on here?" I said harshly and they all turned to face me. "Why aren't you all working? Why is that table not being covered?"

"Well, Dallas Winston is at that table, Al!" Marris wined. "He's really rude and we're all scared of him!"

"What kind of waitresses are you?" I asked, appalled. "Really, being scared of a young man. You should be ashamed of yourselves! So who's gonna do the table?" The girls all looked at me silently and I sighed. "Fine then. I'll do it myself. But I'll be talking to the boss about this!" I grabbed my apron and order book and headed toward the table. It didn't look to bad to me.

When I got there, I took a good look at everyone. There was a young boy, a comical looking guy with ugly sideburns, a tough lookin' kind with a grim smirk and a dude I recognized from the gas station. Then my eyes stopped on the last person. He was very, very good looking, with silky hair and a great smile. For a moment I couldn't do anything but stare. Then I remembered what I was doing.

"Hello, I'm Al and I'll be your waitress tonight," I said and the boys looked up at me. "Can I get you anything to drink to start off with?"

"We'll all have Cokes," the handsome boy spoke up. I wrote it down on the pad.

"Are you ready to order or shall I give you a few more minutes?" I asked and the tough guy spoke up.

"Hey, I have a question here." He said and I could tell it was the infamous Dallas Winston. "You said your name is Al?"

"Yes, I did." I replied and he snorted.

"Al's a guy name, Sugar," He said and I sighed.

"It's actually short for Elysium, but most people can't pronounce that," I told him and he laughed wryly again.

"And I thought Sodapop was the weirdest name I'd ever hear!" He said, and I felt my temper ignite.

"It means Paradise," I said witheringly. "It was the place that the Greek gods and goddesses went when they died."

"Oh, so are you paradise?" He asked, giving me a grin and I turned to walk away, disgusted. I felt something at my back pocket and whipped around. Dallas had my tip money, the money that I kept tucked into my back pocket, twirling through his fingers. I grabbed it away from him and considered slapping him. But I decided not to and carried on. As I was walking back to the kitchen, I saw a girl come out of nowhere and smack Dallas upside the head.

"I saw that!" She said and he rubbed the place where she had hit him. "Stop harassing the waitress!"

"Hey, she started it!" He pleaded and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, she did not, you immature little bug," the girl said back and he looked like he wanted to sock her. She merely sat down next to him and motioned me over. "Hey, listen, I'm sorry about him. His physical therapist says it's bottled up anger."

I laughed and shook my head. I could tell she was joking. I looked over at Dallas, who was glaring at her.

"You are a freaking weird person, Sammy," he said and she smiled.

"Thank you. Now, I'll have a salad and a raspberry iced tea." She told me. I took everyone else's orders and brought them back to the cook. The other waitresses surrounded me.

"I don't know what you were so worried about, girls," I simpered. "Dallas is no worse than I can handle." I looked back at the cute boy, and with a jolt I realized who it was. I turned to Marianne.

"Hey, that's Sodapop Curtis, isn't it?" I asked and she nodded. He worked with that other kid, Steve what's-his-name at the DX station. I had never realized how fine he was. Hmm.

**Sorry it took so long. I just moved so the computer was down for a while. thanls to everyone who reveiwed... you guys keep my smiling, and in some cases, laughing so hard i can't breathe. keep R/R and i'll keep writing. until then, enjoy. **


	8. Author Note

**Okay, I know I'm not supposed to post notes as chapters, but i really need to tell ya'll this, so screw them.**

Holy shit, I haven't updated any of this crap in a while! Wow. Well, we just moved and so now my hard drive had to be replaced. This means, in short, that I lost this entire story. I'm so sorry! Ha ha, it's actually kind of funny. In a sad way. So that means that I'm going to have to re-write it. Which means that it's not going to be updated in quite a while. I'm sorry for anyone who actually liked my stories (if you're out there). Right now, I'm a little pre-occupied with other stories, mostly My Chemical Romance and Bright Eyes fan fics. So again, I'm so sorry, and I hope no one out there actually looked forward to me writing!

Thanks!


End file.
